Birthdays and Breakfasts
by Crowded Angels
Summary: [GSR] Its THAT time of year again for Sara
1. Memories

Dscmr: The only CSI things I own are DVD's, books, a t-shirt and the concept of this fanfic

N.B – ALS Alternative Light Source (the blue light)

* * *

The ever-familiar halls still sent chills along Sara's arms. She'd worked in and around them for nearly 5 years now, but she still got excited by what the new day, or night rather, could bring. She could think of nowhere else that she wanted to be on her birthday. She was surrounded by friends here, and the life she loved to live.

Catherine rounded a corner, nearly colliding with the birthday girl. 'Sara! Have you seen Griss?'

'No, not yet, why?' She replied, walking side-by-side with her colleague.

'He was supposed to sign my holiday form, but, as usual, he's let his paperwork pile up on his desk, with this at the bottom' she thrust the form into the air. Exasperation filled her voice. Sara suppressed a smirk. Grissom was never a lover of the paperwork that his job brought him. It always got him into trouble, well, it would do, if he didn't have that irrepressible charm that totally dumbfounded his boss. Just one of the things that Sara admired about him.

'He'll probably be tormenting Greggo over some new very expensive Java he's brought in'

'Good point!' Catherine took off around another corner, heading for the break room. Sara didn't envy the ensuing conversation.

Making her way to the locker rooms, she couldn't help but think back on the times she'd spent in the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Some of the best of her life, she argued. Seeing as her two-week stint from San Francisco had turned into a 5-year life change, she was pretty happy!

'Warrick, has Grissom handed out the assignments yet?' She asked the handsome guy approaching her.

'Nope, you're in luck'

'You heading over there now?'

'Nah, gotta grab something from the car'

'See you over there' She smiled.

Their relationship had changed so much over the years. They had put the past to sleep and built up a strong friendship that she cherished. Of course, it was the relationship that she had with Gil Grissom that Sara cherished the most. She'd known him a lot longer than the other Vegas CSI's, and loved him for just as long. She had tried to make her feelings known on a number of occasions, but yet to no avail. Grissom had once let it be known that he loved her, but she wasn't supposed to have heard the confession, but at least she knew how he felt. He wasn't dismissing her feelings as a crush or anything anymore. But he still wasn't pinning her up against the wall and kissing her so passionately that she feared her legs would buckle underneath her, like she wanted him to.

Once she'd put her belongings into her locker, Sara headed over to the break room to join her fellow crim's. Although it was just down the hall, she could hear no talking. Not even from Greg! Now, that was weird. She could usually hear Greg and Grissom having a heated discussion about the latest coffee bean from Columbia; Catherine on her cell phone talking to her daughter, Lyndsey; and the guys talking about sports, what else! But nothing. _Am I late?!_ She questioned herself when she saw that the blinds were drawn and the door closed.

She reached for the handle.


	2. Surprise!

N.B - Thanks to **Almeida's-Angel24** for the correction and review :) i sorted it :)

* * *

'Happy Birthday!' 5 happy voices shouted to her. Sara was taken aback. She hadn't told anyone about her birthday, how had they found out? Not that she wasn't happy that they had though. She took in her surroundings: 4 big smiles and Grissom's sideways smirk looked back at her while a large banner had been hung across the far wall that read ' Happy Birthday Sara!' with painted on balloons and an ALS for good measure.

Catherine hugged the birthday girl. 'Happy Birthday! Lyndsey made the banner' she said handing her a present.

'Tell her I love it. Thank you so much' She could feel her cheeks blushing from all of the attention

'Hey, what are friends for, if not for rooting through the files to find out when your birthday was, then bribing an 11 year old to make a banner and convincing the guys _not _to buy you tickets to the fight at Caesars Palace' Catherine shrugged, smiling.

Sara thanked her for the latter.

Nick, Warrick and Greg handed over gifts with hugs and explanations like 'Just give her a mouse a day and she'll love you', which frankly got her a little scared, but she figured it she was just being tormented by her sibling-like friends. Greg excused himself from the festivities.

Grissom stepped forward. 'Happy Birthday Sara' he said, giving her a hug. The guys and Catherine exchanged glances as they looked on from behind.

'Thanks Grissom'

He held a long red box in his left hand.

A moment had passed since they had broke away from the embrace. Catherine cleared her throat and gestured to Gil to hand over the gift.

Grissom gave a start, 'Oh, these are for you'. He passed the box to Sara.

Sara could tell he wasn't sure how to act. He looked like he wanted to just run away...but Sara did all of his running, as he gladly pointed out on a number of occasions. 'Thank you' She replied.

She tentatively handled the box. It was wider than a jewellery box...was that a good thing or a bad? As much as she would have loved Grissom to buy her a bracelet or a pendant, something she could wear and always be reminded of him, but how would she react? How would she tell the guys? '_Oh yeah, my boss gave me a gold necklace...but there's nothing going on' _...not quite convincing enough...

She lifted the lid to reveal two tickets to her favourite singer, Jamie Cullum.

'Oh wow! These are great!' she didn't take her eyes off the tickets. How did he know? 'How did you know I liked him?'

'Because I know you'

Sara locked eyes with Grissom's. She could tell so much from his blue eyes, that his face didn't express. Did he really know her that well? Or had Catherine or Nick leant a helping hand? Either way, Grissom had just given her two tickets to see her favourite singer. Did he want to go with her? Is that why he gave her two? So many questions and confusions from two little tickets...

The atmosphere had definitely thickened. Grissom and Sara hadn't taken their eyes from each other since she'd opened his present. Catherine cleared her throat again. 'So, how about a birthday breakfast? Nick's treat'

'My treat?!'

'I'm in' Warrick played along

'Yeah? How about that new expensive place on Langley?' Catherine asked Warrick

'Oh, the place where its 9 bucks for eggs?'

'Yeah, I hear it really nice down there...' Cat and Warrick left the break room with an adamant Nick on toe.

'Nuh-uh!' He said catching up to them.

'I'd better catch up with them before they put their breakfasts on my tab again' Grissom said when only he and Sara were left in the room.

'Er...yeah' Sara chuckled, remembering when they had done that.

'I'll...see you there?'

'Definitely' She nodded.

Grissom nodded and turned to leave. Sara grabbed his arm.

'Thank you...for the tickets. They're excellent'

'My pleasure'

Sara caught up with her fellow crim's as they were entering their Tahoe's. Warrick and Catherine were sharing while Grissom and Nicky was entering another.

'Ill meet you all there, I've left my jacket in my office' Grissom called, closing the driver's door.

'Last one their buys!' Catherine called out from her window as she started up the SUV.

'Very funny' He called back. Sara climbed in next to Nick as Gil re-entered the headquarters.

Trekking back through the corridors, Grissom fought the urge to scold Greg for playing his 'music' too loud again, deciding to grab his jacket as quickly as possible, so not to miss-out on breakfast.

He twisted the handle to his office. He hadn't locked it from earlier that night. Not that there was much to steal unless someone wanted his Pig-in-a-jar or collection of dried butterflies.

His charcoal-coloured jacket was draped over the chair, where'd he left it, but there was something new on the desk. On top of his date-planner, a long, wide piece of card lay looking up to him. He picked it up and read the words aloud: 'Jamie Cullum live at New York New York'.

His heart bounced in his chest while a smile played across his lips.


End file.
